The Truth
by Switchy
Summary: Chapter 3! Jareth is pissed off at us readers. Here is his point of view of what REALLY happened. Please read and review!
1. Default Chapter

A/N Dammit I know I shouldn't do this. I really shouldn't. I have a hard enough time with life as it is without adding yet another story. Oh F*CK IT. Here we go again. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I own the labyrinth. Yes I do. In each and every dream.  
  
  
  
Jareth shakes his head.  
  
"You authors are insane. Yes, Lintrayel this includes you." He says, running a hand through his hair.  
  
"Do you really want to know what happened between me and Sarah? The ungrateful wretch is.well, I suppose I will start at the beginning."  
  
He summons a crystal and throws it in the air. The image of Sarah's party comes into view.  
  
"I warn you ahead of time though, It isn't pretty."  
  
**** One by one, the creatures faded away. Hoggle waved to Sarah.  
  
"If yeh need us, just call."  
  
Sarah sighed, it was one in the morning and she was dead tired. She pulled off her sweaty shirt and threw it on the floor with disgust. She yanked on a white form fitting tank top then took off the jeans, throwing them in a similar fashin, then pulled on black yoga pants. Turning out the light, she carawled into bed .  
  
*** "Now, a quick explanation. Because you people are complete and utter idiots, again Lintrayel, you too, I will allow peoples minds to come into view o you." Says Jareth.  
  
*** "Jareth, why did you drive me away from the place that I belong. I love the labyrinth, and I love you too." She thought to herself, a tear sliding down her cheek. Turning on her side, she fell into a deep sleep. *** "This is where I, the Goblin King, happened upon an idea. So she loved the labyrinth, her dear friends, and me too. How utterly ironic. I don't love her. Beautiful she may be, but she is a stubborn mule. I'm a bit insulted at the fact you pair me with her in almost all of your fictional stories. You make me seem like the soft tender loving man. I assure you, I am not. Anyhow, let's watch my plan unfold unbeknownst to Sarah." *** This is the end of this chapter. Sorry, but, I had to insult the authors. I LOVE all of your stories, but see, this is from jareth's point of view, so please don't be insulted. 


	2. Default Chapter 2

Disclaimer; SHUT UP!  
  
Here we go again, and it hasn't even been a day. I'm glad to know you find it humorous, but this does get into a bloody gaury thing along with Jareth thinking we're all morons.  
  
Jareth: Which you are.  
  
No, we're just original.  
  
Jareth; no. Morons. Imbasils. Crazy insane rabid squirrel people.  
  
Hhehehehee. Now I'm a rabid squirrel.  
  
*I chuck an acorn at Jareth's nice pretty head. He yells jibberish.  
  
Jareth: JIBBERISH!  
  
I think I'd better run about now.  
  
*I run up a tree.  
  
Here's the next chapter.  
  
"Didymus? Ludo, Hoggle?" she cried out. She was in a dark room with not even a trace of light. She took a step and fell. She felt herself slow a bit and landed softly on her feet. A few feet in front of her a single thread of light shone through the ceiling. In the thread was a glass orb held by a leather clad hand.  
  
"Jareth?"  
  
"Yes, it's me Sarah. Yout htought your friends could save you from my anger?"  
  
"You have no.."  
  
"Stop!" She smirked.  
  
"You have no power over me!" A beam of light now shone on him and her. He was grinning madly like the Cheshire cat.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Sarah, was something supposed to happen." He laughed menacingly. She cowered in fear, her lip quivering.  
  
"Why didn't it work?" she whispered. He cupped her chin.  
  
"Really Sarah, I would think by now you'd know not to defy me." The Crystal reformed into a dagger. Sarah stepped back hoping to hide in the shadows. She fell back and kept backing until she hit a wall.  
  
"Trying yet again to defy me? You had your warning Sarah, here's your first punishment." He snapped and candles lit throughout the room. She cried out when she saw Ludo on the opposite wall. He was bound by iron chains. He looked at her with his big brown eyes.  
  
"Sawah help Ludo?" he said hopefully. Jareth smirked. He walked over to the great beast.  
  
"Not bright are you?" he said cruelly. He nodded towards Sarah. "She's the reason you're here. The reason you will suffer. The reason you will die."  
  
"No!" Sarah stood. "Please Jareth, kill me instead."  
  
"Is that all you have to offer me? Your petty insignificant life? Sarah, the reason he will die is to punish you." *************8 "Oh, how sad and cruel of me. Now you authors will understand me for the cruel person that I am. I am slightly angered at your mockery of my love of the spoiled selfish twit. I have one undying devotion to Sarah and that is being the cause of her pain. Why you ask? Because she called on me night and day. Because she thought the world was against her and then that it revolved around her. I gave the girl what she wanted, despite my costs, to shut her up, but more importantly to scare her enough to leave me alone. I will tell more when I am ready." He says. 


	3. Default Chapter 3

Ludo was dead. She'd killed him. She buried her face in her hands. Jareth almost wished he hadn't killed the beast. He broke her too quickly. Soon she would lose her ambition to defy him, and then he'd have to kill her.  
  
But not yet..  
  
She'd be a prisoner until, well, until she died or he chose to send her back. He walked to her and kneeled. He cupped her chin in his hand and looked into her eyes. A smirk grew over his features.  
  
"Don't defy me again unless you wish to suffer." He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, then vanished. She stayed curled up in a ball on the opposite side of the room. Ludo's brown eyes, now glazing over, held a look of betrayal, pain, and sorrow. She sat silently for a few minutes, then shlowly stood. She wiped away her tears, then collapsed in front of Ludo, taking his corpse in her arms and letting his deep red blood stain her clothes and burn guilt into her flesh.  
  
She pulled the bloody dagger from his body and brandished it on her own jeans. Placing the tip at the center of her chest, she braced herself, taking a deep breath.  
  
Just as she started pushing it in, she thought of Toby. She'd never see him again. The baby she'd risked her life to save. She heard footsteps behind her, and a hand gently tapped her shoulder. She closed her eyes. Jareth.  
  
"Sarah, give me the dagger." His soft voice commanded. She wanted to die. She pushed the dagger into herself, which brought a burning pain that almost took her conciousness, but with her last bit of strength, she pulled it out, and put it shakily into his hand. Her eyes closed as she fell into a painless sleep.  
  
Jareth hadn't anticipated suicide as a way of escape. He didn't love her, but he needed her. The Labyrinth had chosen it's rulers, He had no choice, it was a wife off of which he intended never to have an heir. He'd find a barragana. As long as she wasn't royalty he'd be fine. She loved him, so she would accept her fate easily. A crystal rolled down his arm and onto her. Once it was at the wound, it popped, letting a clear cold potion enter it. Her eyes sprung wide open, but she stared at the ceiling not seeing anything. She took in a deep breath,and her back arched in pain as she let out a piercing scream.  
  
Her pain quickly ended as she once again drifted from conciousness. He picked up her body and carried her from the dungeon. Twisting hallways that would make a normal mind spin, Jareth took her to what would be her room. He lay her on the soft mattress and kissed her soft lips. She woke, and as soon as she saw his face, tears welled up in her eyes.  
  
"Why Sarah? Why resort to suicide? To escape? It's the easy way out, yes, but also that of a coward." He said softly.  
  
"What do you care?" she snapped. "It'd make no difference to you, unless you insist on tormenting me forever. I'll never get to see any of my family again, and you're killing off everyone I love. Now explain WHY I SHOULDN'T try to kill myself?"  
  
"I have killed one unloyal citizen to the labyrinth. The fact that he was your friend-"  
  
"Was why you killed him off." She finished flatly. He sighed.  
  
"I will not be unkind to you Sarah if you stop defying me. You must be queen in less then a week." She looked angry, so angry that if looks could kill, Jareth would be dead 10 times over.  
  
"Why? Because you feel sorry for me? So you can show off your ability to have whatever you want, including your enemy? No." She crossed her arms and put on a face of rebellion. He ran his hand through his silk blond hair. She had to be trying to defy him; normal mortals would leap at the chance; Faes too. The one damned mortal he was being forced to marry refuses. He drew up his composure again.  
  
"I will give you time to accept the idea. I'm not too keen on it myself, but I'm as forced as you are to do this. We could take it slow, learn about each other and become...friends." he almost whispered the word. "Or I could rape you and we would be done. It's your will that decides our future."  
  
"There is no 'our'. There is your future, there is my future. I will be damned if they mingle long-"  
  
"Then you will be damned! I absolutely refuse to send you aboveground, and my kingdom has chosen you. Goodbye Sarah." He stood and left the room.  
  
"The labyrinth doesn't insist, you do! I swear I won't do it." She said hotly after the door had closed. She went to a mirror and pulled her shirt down until she reached the point in which she'd pushed in the dagger. Not even a bloody scar.  
  
Sorry, short quickie update, but it's better then nothing. I have a lot more written, I just have a lot to type. BYE!  
  
~D.M.M. 


End file.
